megarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Starting Guide/Harry Potter
Hello, and welcome to the Wiki. If you are reading this now, that most likely means that you are in wondering of how to start making a Harry Potter character, what you'll need, and some tips from the Admins. Well, this page will do just that. Enrolling at Hogwarts To enroll a character, follow this link (here) and answer the following questions to find out the house you will be sorted into. This will be your way to start a character. Also, remember that you must start out with a First Year in order for you to have any other following Characters. After role-playing with the First Year for a month, feel free to make more characters, and as many as you want, as long as you can handle it. To do that, you will simply follow the same process you had done to find out your other characters houses. The only change would be is if you would call them what year they are. Talk-Bubble Talkbubbles are how you talk to other people in roleplays. To keep track of all the talk bubbles you have make a template that will keep them organized. align=left break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Character Box In the above box write you username. And then copy the code on the bottom and fill it in. }| |color2 = COLOR 2 |color4 = COLOR 4 |line = LINE COLOR |textcolor2 = TEXT COLOR 2 |text = }}} If you want to add another character to your template go to your template and click edit. At the bottom add: | }| |color2 = COLOR 2 |color4 = COLOR 4 |line = LINE COLOR |textcolor2 = TEXT COLOR 2 |text = }}} Fonts you can start out with (wikia has hundreds of more): *Arial *Arial Black *Batang *Courier New *Cursive *Fantasy *Georgia *Impact *Lucida Console *Lucida Sans *Monospace *MS Sans Serif *MS Serif *Palatino Linotype *Sans-Serif *Serif *Tahoma *Times New Roman *Trebuchet MS *Verdana Character Page A character page is actually a very important thing for you to have, as it is most likely the very document describing your life. While making that, try and put some real spice into your character. Think of something brilliant that may have made them the way they are now, whether that be nice, mean, crude, magestic, whatever. But really try and put some thought into your character (and stick with it). You may also want to try and make it a bit colorful, to do that, simply put this code onto the top of the page: After putting that, put the name of whatever color you want in after the Color1=__ and the Color2=__ Remember that your text will likely be black unless you change it, so go with light colors, and if a student, I would go with there house colors. If you need help finding colors, here is a link to many you can use. Here are some preferances for the houses you may be putting your characters in. It will look like this: Here are some color scheme ideas Ravenclaw: Gray and Blue Gryffindor: Red and Yellow Slytherin: Gray and Green Hufflepuff: Black and Yellow (with white text.) (For all text colors, try and use opposite colored text, like ravenclaw's, blue and goldenrod, blue background, goldenrod text) Category:Help desk